The Last Amyal
by laiastar
Summary: In a different world a young blond child is found, he is raised by strangers but soon must take revenge on another species. Guest aperiences from FF7.  I suck with summeries so just read the intro chapter to find out what it is about. And also please R
1. Chapter 1

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1243, year of the cyter A type of horse/oxen

It was raining when Zack left his house. Zack was tall with spiky black hair, slitted pupils inside of purple eyes. He wore all black covering except he wore no shoes. He also carried around a massive sword. The weird things about Zack was that he had scaled feet, his toenails formed claws, Hence the no boots and he had a birthmark of a 6 connected with a 7 which kinda looked like 76 only connected. Zack wasn't a human, he was a Drall There where three species on Durac, well there use to be three now there where only two, the Drall, the lower class and the Caress, the upper class. The Amyal, which had been the rulers of the whole planet, had been killed off thousands of years ago.

Zack closed the door softly and walked into the rain. In his 18 years he had always loved the rain. But tonight something called him; something told him to take this walk.

Lightning flashed and he smiled, Caress never went out in a storm.

He continued to walk for what seemed an hour. His clothes where soaked and he was about to turn around when he saw a small form under a tree. On closer inspection he found it was a small child, its hair matted against its face. I'm going to use it until its gender is revealed. the child was dressed in rags and something white extended from the kid's back.

"Hey." Zack said softly before walking forward. The child scooted back whimpering. Slowly Zack picked up the child who struggled weakly. Soon Zack had it wrapped in his shirt and was heading back home.

When Zack got home the child was asleep and nothing on Zack was dry. The lights where on and Zack opened the door and walked in. A young Drall named Alle who was his cousin and another Drall who was Zack's mother looked at him. His mother Lyll got up and took the bundle from Zack despite his protests. She grabbed a towel and soon had dried of the child; after she was done they all stared at the blond haired child she held. The child had soft white skin and a small black triangle birthmark on its neck.

"It's a he." Lyll said and as Zack looked he saw she was right. But what stunned everyone were the small white wings coming from his shoulder blades.

"Zack where did you find him?" Alle asked.

"Under a tree." Zack stated rubbing his chin.

"Zack, he's not a Drall, he's not a Caress, so he must be an Amyal, the creatures of legend. The breed that the Caress wiped out due to their hate of the world."

"We can't let him go, the Caress will kill him." Zack said as Lyll put the young toddler into Zack's bed before covering him.

"That's true." Lyll sighed.

"I'll take care of him, you can say that he's my little brother and I'm old enough to take care of Pup." Zack suggested eagerly.

"Pup?" His mother asked.

"That's what I'm going to call him until he chooses a name."

"Alright." Lyll sighed with a smile.

"Hear that Pup?" Zack said leaning over the young boy. "Your family now!"


	2. Chapter 2

You all know I don't own FF7, I wish I did but I don't. I would like to thank ayami,and vincents1lover for reviewing. Please after reading this story press that little button on the bottom to review. Remember that this world, Dur'ac is something I made up so please try to bear with me here. Thank you.

* * *

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

"Look out Pup!" Shouted out a voice. The small 4 year old ducked the punch from a larger 6 year old. The younger grabbed the fist of the older kid and used the larger one's weight against him. Tossing the bully onto his back, the small blond hair boy had very small time to gloat at his victory before a shadow enveloped him. He looked up to see a 21 year old male drall standing over him with a

cocky grin. The drall had spiked black hair and purple eyes.

Pup gave an innocent smile which made the 21 year old laugh and tussle pup's hair.

"Zack stop it!" Pup said ducking out from Zack's hand and glaring at him.

"Sorry little bro…" Suddenly Zack grabbed Pup and tossed him over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Pup shouted in Zack's ear.

"Ouch! No not until you tell me what name you picked." Zack said.

"Fine…I picked Cloud." Pup said.

"Finally!" Zack dropped Pup, or Cloud which ever one, who landed on his feet.

"Mom wants you Cloud. What did you do?"

"I stole a red dragon egg." Cloud said as Zack removed some grass from his wing.

Cloud had never found out that he wasn't Zack's brother; he thought that he was just deformed. Zack and Lyll and Rill loved Cloud like he was their own.

"Oh? Is that was what mom served for breakfast, I though it tasted weirder than usual."

"No, not really." Cloud was laughing and Zack joined in with the 4 year old.

They began to walk to where they lived.

Every 4 years the Caress came to the town and searched for kids 5 and up. They had managed to hide Cloud from them 4 years ago. In three days the Caress would be back, in two days Cloud would be five. Very soon, tomorrow night infact they had to get Cloud out of here. Zack would go with him but it broke Lyll's heart to let Cloud go. Zack knew this even though Cloud was blissfully unawares of what was going on around him. Soon they got to the small hut they called home and Zack opened the door and entered, he smiled as his mother looked at him and glanced at the small harness she had in her hands, then at Cloud.

"Pup, come here." She said in her musical voice, her slitted eyes fixed on Cloud lovingly.

"Mom, he finally chose a name, he picked Cloud." Zack sniggered slightly and got a dirty look from Cloud.

"Thank you Zack. Cloud, would you come here please?" Lyll raised an eyebrow at Zack to see if he would say anything else. But the older male knew better, his mom wasn't someone who you wanted to mess with a lot.

Cloud nodded and walked forward standing in front of Lyll.

"Ok, Cloud turn around and take off your shirt." Lyll then instructed.

Cloud looked at her hesitantly then did as he was told, when he removed the shirt his wings stuck out from his back, he smiled slightly in relief. It seemed that it wasn't comfortable for his wings to be trapped under the shirt for very long.

Lyll lifted up the small leather harness and slipped it over Cloud's spiky hair and let it drop to his shoulders. He looked at the thing around his neck with curiosity. Then Lyll took hold of one wing and folded it, then put the harness over it, she then did the same thing with the other wing before fastening it up and nodding.

"Mom, what's this for?" Cloud asked, he had never seen anything like this before.

"Cloud, the Caress are coming in three days to take anyone five and up away to the army. And in two days you turn five, and everyone here knows it. Only the Caress won't give you to the army, because you are special, they will do something much worse than that. Believe me." Lyll sounded sad, "So we need to hid your wings, and send you away."

"But mom…"

"Zack's going with you, don't worry Cloud."


	3. Chapter 3

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

A blond Caress sat in an expensive restaurant, he was eating an odd sort of Sicr Fish he wore a white suit with a black turtle neck under it. His name was Rufus Shinra.

Two other caress where sitting with him, one with bright spiky bright red hair that had a long ponytail in the back, he also had a pair of goggles on top of the spiky hair. His name was Reno, he was a smart mouth and dangerous. The other was a tall black Caress he wore a few earrings in his ears. He also wore sunglasses, he was Rude. Tightlipped but an expert at hand to hand combat and rather accurate with a gun. Both of them wore black suits with white under shirts and ties. But Reno wore his black coat unbuttoned as was his undershirt. He also had two red tattoos under his eyes.

These two men where Rufus's special people, they did his dirty work and where there for secret things, and also for his protection, they where his Turks. Rufus had many Turks, these where just two of them. Most of them where back at the large mansion he lived in, but four where going to Reshe, there where rumors of an Amyal of all things living there Tseng and Elena where going to look into that. Gun, Elena's older sister and Hera also where going there to pick up the new army kids.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Cloud sat at the table as Zack packed his bags, Lyll had packed his earlier. Cloud didn't really know what he needed so Lyll had done it for him. Tonight they where to leave, Cloud had turned five just a few hours go. Cloud had tried to hide but every time Rill, or Zack found him, and now Rill was watching him, making sure he didn't leave the table.

In an hour Zack was done and walked over to him.

"I don't want to go." Cloud whined and Zack smiled weakly.

"Neither do I but we have to, don't worry buddy, we'll come back soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Zack hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and then added Cloud's too. He walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek, then walked over to Rill and outstretched his hand.

Rill took it and they shook. Cloud got up and ran over to Lyll, hugging her. She knelt down and kissed his forehead.

"Take care." She said to her two boys, even though Cloud didn't share her blood he was still her son.

Then Cloud ran over to Rill and hugged him tightly, Rill looked at him smiling and ruffled Cloud's hair. Then Cloud let go, he was crying, he smiled slightly then as Zack opened the door he bolted out it. Ashamed of his tears.

"Bye mom." Zack said, "Take good care of her Rill." Then he turned around and left through the door that almost 5 years ago he had entered carrying a small child.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

"Elena…Elena, wake up." Elena opened her eyes to see a tall man crouching over her, he had long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, and he also wore a black suit, the trademark of the Turks.

"What is it Tseng?" She asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Two people left the house, one was about the right age of the target, and another one, a Drall was with him." Tseng said to the blond Turk.

"Oh, we going to follow them?"

Tseng nodded and helped Elena to her feet, both of them where tired, but they had been in worse situations before.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack looked at Cloud who was standing by the Ctar that they where going to use. It was looked like a horse with split hooves and huge shoulders. This was Cloud's personal favorite Ctar, Harl. Zack patted Harl before tossing the bags over his hindquarters, and then he lifted Cloud into the saddle before getting on himself. They where using Harl because of his pure black color and his speed. It was easier to blend in to the night or forests with a black Ctar instead of the silver Ctar which had been their other choice. Zack then grabbed the leather reins and nudged Harl with his heels. "Ha." He said and Harl snorted before starting to trot.

Elena and Tseng followed on two black Resher Gazelle/Goats


	4. Chapter 4

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

Cloud looked at the silent Zack; they had been gone for almost a day now. He already missed Lyll and Rill. It seemed that Zack missed them to. Harl let out a soft huff and stopped near a pond in the woods. It was rare to see one in the forest which was thick with trees and shrubs.

"I think Harl's tired." Cloud said to Zack who nodded silently and climbed off of the Ctar. Cloud followed him and Harl sighed softly before looking at Zack as if asking him to remove the packs. Zack did so an Harl lay down looking at the two with accusing eyes. Zack only glared at Harl but Cloud had to look away from the red orbs, it seemed that the two finally stopped seeing who could stare the longest and Zack walked over to Cloud.

"I miss mom and Rill." Cloud said softly. "I wish we hadn't left."

"I know buddy." Zack whispered to Cloud, who hugged him tightly as if he would disappear if Cloud let him go. "Don't ever leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you Cloud, trust me." Zack slowly removed Cloud's arms from his body and stared into the boy's eyes. "I promise I will never leave you."

Suddenly the body went limp and Zack caught Cloud. "Must be tired." Zack said softly as he set Cloud on the ground to put up the Tent.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Tseng and Elena looked at each other before tying up their Resher, Elena watched the pair they had followed as Tseng put up camp. It seemed that the two where on the run, but was the smaller one their true target?


	5. Chapter 5

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

Reno looked at Rude who shrugged, they where interviewing the towns people for the city that there had been rumors of an Amyal living there.

"So has anyone strange been living here?" Reno asked a seven year old boy who shrugged.

"None different except for that one Drall's kid."

"Where does this Drall live?"

"She lives on the outskirts of town. Never liked anyone except that blond kid and two others even coming by."

"Do you know why?"

"Her newest kid, found him about three four years ago. Little thing had blond hair and blue eyes. Creepy kid, stronger than my brother."

"What was so strange about the boy?"

"He wasn't like no caress or Drall I ever seen, thing had no tail, no scaly feet, but had feathery things coming from his back."

Reno and Rude both looked at the kid with sudden interest.

"Do you know the kid's name?"

"Not really, Zack, a Drall always called him Pup, it seemed to be his name until he picked one, but he never did."

"What's the female Drall's name?"

"That's easy. Lyll."

"Thanks for your time kid." Reno said.

The kid jumped from the chair he had been in and rushed out.

"you get all of that?" Reno asked Rude who nodded.

"We had better get Gun; she'll pitch a fit if she's left out." Rude said in his distinctive voice.

"I know yo." Reno said rubbing his hand through his bright red hair. "Wish we could avoid it but she's better with a gun then either of us, and Shot Gun is out with Sir."

"Lets go."

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Cloud rolled over feeling so warm and safe, he opened his eyes to see an empty bed roll in the tent, where was Zack. "ZACK???" He called.

Zack popped his head through the tent and gave him a smile, "I'm right here sleepy head."

"I thought you had…" Cloud started but stopped when Zack lay a finger over his lips.

"I told you, I would never leave you, and I never will." Zack said staring into his blue eyes with his purple ones. "I promised."

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Thanks for the reviews folks, hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Sephiroth, a large caress with silver hair down past his waist looked at his group of caress and drall, these men where all run aways from Rufus Shinra, he had found them but was debating on wither or not to give them back, they all had good reasons to have run away. He stared at them slowly blinking with his greenish eyes. They where slitted and every time he looked at one of them they shivered. His gaze remained on one drall, caress. He had picked her up trying to help some of the strays. Her hair was brown and so where her eyes, she wore a white shirt and a black skirt. He couldn't place her name. Suddenly pain flashed from behind his eyes and he was grateful for having tied up the strays. His eyes closed softly but that did not bring him peace. He raised his hands to his head cradling it.

Suddenly he was staring at a woman with long white hair, flowing behind her and she had wings. He stared at her with awe remembering a page from the forbidden book.

There was one race above the rest, their beauty and grace was the highest prized in all of Dur'ac. They where the Amyal. Ones who saw them where considered lucky, ones who worked in the same house as one where considered special, and the ones who touched a female Amyal was considered blessed by the goddess Rella herself.

Rella, she is who made the world of Dur'ac, the Amyal where her special children.

Amyal, one would know an amyal for their grace, slitted eyes, and the wings that come from their back. The wings color depends on the family tree, the wings where either white or black. The females look like if you where to touch one you would break her, as easily as you could break a small tower of sugar. The females also usually had fair hair, so did some of the males but most males had dark hair. It was said you could tell who would be the kinder ruler by the color of an Amyal's hair, this was proved wrong by Shele who studied a fair haired ruler who was a tyrant, and a dark haired ruler who was kind. The females had one ability that the males could not do, they could create the power spheres that are used for heat, and lighting, in fact one sphere could light up a whole city forever, as long as an Amyal was alive. They held that secret close to their hearts never saying anything about it to anyone, except for the males of their race. Both genders can harness the energy in the sphere if the needed to, it is rather simple they say but they will take that secret to their grave. The males protect their females with a passion and are said to have abilities that none other has had.

Sephiroth remembered the book, and how the writer had killed himself after all of the Amyal where slaughtered. He stared at the woman and slowly knelt, bowing his head and letting his hair hide his face. The woman reached down and lifted up his chin with a finger so he could see her, she seemed so friendly.

"Do not fear child, your salvation is near at hand." She said in a voice like bells.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked entranced by her voice.

The woman laughed and it sounded so sweet, he wished he could have her laugh forever. "I mean nothing much child. Except if you follow the course I have set out for you, you will be saved from your evil ways."

Sephiroth stared at her in confusion. "Evil ways."

"Yes, child you have done a great many things wrong." Then the woman changed, she was taller, with brown hair and silver eyes, her skin was like snow and her lips like blood. "Your kind has done a great many things that have made me unhappy." The woman said and Sephiroth cringed in fear, he knew who he was talking to, Rella. The goddess herself. Her hair flowed around her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Rella lifted her hand from his chin and made a motion for him to rise. "You have killed the children I brought your kind to love and learn from, you didn't do it your self but you know who I am talking about, only few Caress have ever heard of my children but you are one of them aren't you?"

Oh Sephiroth wanted to lie so bad right then, but he couldn't she seemed to force the truth right out of him. "Yes, you mean the Amyal." He said and she nodded.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She asked.

He shook his head and she smiled at him so sweetly, "just help the two who will run into you, protect the smallest one with your life and you shall be forgiven and valued above most of the others. Fail me, you shall be given one more chance, fail me again and my sister shall have you."

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Alright people, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is a need, I want to make the story better, and if you have any idea's please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

Last Chapter Sephiroth has rounded up some runaways and is considering weither or not to take them to the caress. In the group is Tifa, although Sephiroth doesn't know this. Soon Sephiroth gets a visit from the goddess of Dur'ac, Rella herself. She tells him something that he will remember for a long time.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

"Do not fear child, your salvation is near at hand." She said in a voice like bells.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked entranced by her voice.

The woman laughed and it sounded so sweet, he wished he could have her laugh forever. "I mean nothing much child. Except if you follow the course I have set out for you, you will be saved from your evil ways."

Sephiroth stared at her in confusion. "Evil ways."

"Yes, child you have done a great many things wrong." Then the woman changed, she was taller, with brown hair and silver eyes, her skin was like snow and her lips like blood. "Your kind has done a great many things that have made me unhappy." The woman said and Sephiroth cringed in fear, he knew who he was talking to, Rella. The goddess herself. Her hair flowed around her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Rella lifted her hand from his chin and made a motion for him to rise. "You have killed the children I brought your kind to love and learn from, you didn't do it your self but you know who I am talking about, only few Caress have ever heard of my children but you are one of them aren't you?"

Oh Sephiroth wanted to lie so bad right then, but he couldn't she seemed to force the truth right out of him. "Yes, you mean the Amyal." He said and she nodded.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She asked.

He shook his head and she smiled at him so sweetly, "just help the two who will run into you, protect the smallest one with your life and you shall be forgiven and valued above most of the others. Fail me, you shall be given one more chance, fail me again and my sister shall have you."

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack closed his eyes and thought about the night after he had brought Cloud home. He had gotten into an argument with his mother; she was concerned for Rev and himself.

"Mom!" Zack had yelled, "Calm down!"

"No I will not, Zack he could get us killed, Hell, he could be a spy to see wither or not we are trustworthy." Lyll had shouted at Zack. Rev was already asleep and Cloud was having a resless night.

"Right, a kid not even three years old being a spy. Mom the caress would kill him the second he was born had they known about him, and if they find out now he is as good as dead. Who knows, they might force him to do great harm to the world, and that is nothing that either of us wants for the child."

"You may be right about that Zackary."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Zack had shouted and then there came a pitiful crying from the next room.

"Now look what you've done." Lyll hissed at Zack who glared at her. Lyll seemed to have calmed down to let her maternal side get the better of her and ran into the bedroom. One of Cloud's wings had gotten stuck in the side of the bed, and the voices seemed to have distressed him. His blue eyes where filled with tears and they streamed down his pale face. Zack felt guilt rise in him and looked down at the floor.

Lyll gentally got his wing free before scooping him up and talking softly to him. He soon hushed and just stared at her with his big blue eyes. "It's ok Pup." Lyll had crooned and his eyes stared into hers, she had felt love rising into her heart and a strong need to protect the weak child that she was holding in her arms.

"Here Zack." She said softly and handed Cloud to him. Cloud smiled softly as Zack took a hold of him and cuddled closer to Zack's chest.

"Don't worry pup, we'll take care of you." Zack said wiping the tear tracks from his face.

Cloud had reached up and tugged softly at the hair that was in his reach, Zack had to laugh and that was how they began to make a family.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Sephiroth opened his eyes and shuddered, his conversation with Rella had scared him and now he was worried, for his own life. How would he know who was the ones he was to protect?

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack heard something, a loud crash right behind him and whipped his head around. He had to laugh at the site, it seemed that Pup had fallen from a tree, there was the small child laying on the ground looking at him, and Zack shook his head. Then he noticed that Pup's shirt had nearly come off and his wings where exposed. Before Zack could tell Cloud to stay down Cloud had sat up and there was a muffled Gasp from the bushes.

Panic filled Zack, a need to escape, he wanted to run there and then but he couldn't, not without Cloud. He had made a promise and intended to keep it.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Thank you for the reviews, Vincents1lover, ayami and Aura of Twili. Your criticism is appreciated, as long as you don't post anything like Flame Rising does I am happy to use your advice. I am not the best story writer and admit I make a lot of mistakes. I enjoy learning how to make it better.


	8. Chapter 8

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

In the last Chapter Sephiroth was left wondering who he was suppost to protect, and Zack was remembering the past.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack heard something, a loud crash right behind him and whipped his head around. He had to laugh at the site, it seemed that Pup had fallen from a tree, there was the small child laying on the ground looking at him, and Zack shook his head. Then he noticed that Pup's shirt had nearly come off and his wings where exposed. Before Zack could tell Cloud to stay down Cloud had sat up and there was a muffled Gasp from the bushes.

Panic filled Zack, a need to escape, he wanted to run there and then but he couldn't, not without Cloud. He had made a promise and intended to keep it.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack grabbed his sword quickly and quickly grabbed the reins of Harl, fastening the sword, he kicked Harl in the sides, the large beast snorted and darted forward running straight at Cloud.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Fear filled Cloud as Harl ran straight for him, he crouched down waiting to jump out of the way of the large Cytar. But right when he jumped into the air a large hand grabbed him and dragged him onto the saddle. There was Zack smiling at him as he steered Harl with one hand, using the other to hold Cloud to his body.

"Zack I thought you…."

"Hush Cloud." Zack said turning Harl around into another direction and taking off. "I promised you, and you remember that." He said sternly to the small Amyal in front of him. Then he pushed his heals into Harl and the Cytar ran even faster, snorting with dislike for Zack at the moment.

"Quit your complaining you large beast." Zack snapped at Harl who just growled and kept going.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

After over an hour later Elena and Tseng could not pick up the trail of the Cytar, and their beasts where getting restless.

"Hush." Elena said trying to sooth her Resher. It didn't work and the creature tossed his head up and let out a loud whine like growl.

"It doesn't look good for finding them Elena." Tseng said looking at her.

"I know, we'll have to get some tips later from some of our contacts. Just tell them to look for two people matching the description of the two we where following.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Trees whipped Zack's face and he growled, if the Cytar wasn't going so fast he would have ducked but he had to remember that he also had Cloud hiding under the blanket he had wrapped around the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

You all know by now that I don't own FF7 or any of the characters. I do own most of the characters in this story due to the fact it is in a world that I made up. Very few of the characters are from FF7 and you will soon find out why.

Durac, year 1245, year of the crease A type of monkey/dog

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Sephiroth looked around the camp before picking up a book, it was filled with what people had said would happen in the future. One was especially descriptive. If someone where to come soon he might as well read his favorite prophesy again.

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

_Rain down poured from the sky, as there came a cracking of thunder, almost like ice shattering. A pitiful wale came from the dark and followed by panting and some stumbling. It was a dark night in Dur'ac, and the creatures cowered in fear, knowing the goddess was angry. _

_A woman ran from the brushes holding something tightly to her chest. Her name was Aleria. Frozen for years she had just come back and now was running for not only her life but the life of the child she held. Her blond hair whipped behind her as did her feathered white wings. _

_Suddenly two Caress jumped from the bushes behind her and she cried out in fear running faster. She thought she had lost them after a while and laid her child to the ground. The baby sat there looking at her with innocent eyes. _

"_Goddess protect my child." Aleria cried and a small veil of darkness surrounded the infant. _

_The Caress appeared behind Aleria and one drew a knife as the other held her. Lightning flashed and there was an angry neigh of Sherr, Aleria's spirit partner, who took the form of a small horse, she could not come to her bonded which was known by both of them._

_((A spirit partner is something that comes when needed. It is best friends with the one it is bonded to, they have no special powers accept to come from the dream realm to where their bonded is. _

_Their true name is sacred, only known by their bonded, if one was to find out another's spirit partners name it would be the others doom. _

_But the one thing about Spirit Partners are that only the Amyal have them.))_

_Cold steel cut through Aleria's throat and the other Caress dropped her. These two where rebels, they would never tell anyone that they had killed a Amyal, the fact that the Amyal woman had been alive in the first place would have struck mass pandemonium throughout the country. _

_The Caress dropped Aleria as she choked on her own blood to the floor of the wet forest. Rain washed away her blood and the plants sucked it up, not wanting anything to taint the pure blood of the slaughtered Amyal. _

_The two murderers watched the female clutch her throat and fall to her side before they disappeared into the darkness. _

_Aleria fell to her side with a sigh and there was a pained whinny, that ended as abruptly as it had come, a small light appeared in the air and one could see a horse falling to the ground inside the light. _

_It lay its head down and slowly its body vanished, leaving only a small orb of light hovering in the air for a second. Then suddenly the ball of light shot through the other larger light and at Aleria, it hit her in the chest and a silver ball of light joined with it. _

_The two balls then vanished, they being the souls of both Aleria and Sherr. _

_The two bonded in life, and now in death._

_There was a small cry from the darkness and a flapping of weak wings, the small child that Aleria had carried sat there wondering why it was so dark. _

_Another light appeared and a small gold Weree walked from the light, it being about three feet was still under three years old. The gold Weree lowered its head and picked up the small child with its mouth, grabbing the clothing. It carried it away from the body of the woman and set it down next to a tree. _

_This Weree was female, and it had chosen the infant to be her bonded…_

_Soon the child will take back what was stolen from the Amyal, and the Caress will be put in their rightful place. For this child has the favor of the Goddess and the gold Weree was her sign._

CHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENECHANGEOFSCENE

Zack gazed at the bit of blond hair that had escaped the blanket with fondness. He cared for the youth as if he where his own blood, as if Cloud had been born of Lyll like he had.

Suddenly Harl pitched forward catching his foot in a pot hole and both he and Cloud went flying off of the large Cytar.

Branches cut Zack while Cloud was slightly protected by blankets. There was a loud thud and Zack landed on the ground harshly. He raised his head to see Cloud impact someone and winced.


	10. Help, out of idea's

I need help, the only reason I haven't updated is because I am brain dead.

What do you think should happen? Tell me in your reviews and then I will get back updating. I swear.


End file.
